The present invention relates to forming an array of metal balls or shapes on a decal or tape and more specifically, to metal ball arrays or to metal shape arrays formed by injection molding metal (solder) and transferring the metal ball arrays or metal shape arrays from the decal or tape to conductive contacts on a substrate or semiconductor chip.